Portable computers, such as laptop and/or notebook computers, have an advantage over their desktop brethren in that they may be operated in remote locations, sometimes by way of battery power. However, what portable computers gain in portability, they may lose in ergonomics. In particular, portable computers may have an undersized keyboard (relative to a full size keyboard available for a desktop unit). Moreover, there is usually a fixed relationship between the integral display and the keyboard, which may make it difficult for a user to create an ergonomic working environment. Moreover, the fixed relationship between the integral display and keyboard may make it difficult to use the portable computer in other capacities, such as making a presentation to a group of people.